Kirk and Spock's First Time Work in Progress
by trekkieben2007
Summary: Kirk and Spock's First Time.   Work in progress.


**Kirk and Spock's First Time**

_By Andy Russo_

Chapter 1

The Enterprise is making her way back to Earth after defeating Nero. Everyone on the bridge is going about their duties, Jim gets up from the command chair and walks over to the science station and sits on the edge of the console. Leaning over Jim speaks softly "Spock, I know that we haven't gotten off on the best foot, but I think that there is something that I should tell you, that would be best said in private."

Spock turns to look at Kirk, he raises a skeptical eyebrow at him. "Where would you suggest that we speak then, Captain?" Spock asks with a side hint of curiosity.

"How 'bout my quarters after your duty shift Spock?"

Spock nods his head in acknowledgement.

"Good, see you then." Jim slaps Spock gently on his back and walks over to the turbolift, "You have the bridge Commander." The lift doors close behind him with a hiss.

Kirk arrives at his quarters a few minutes later, and knowing that he has some time before Spock will be there he decides that it's a good time to take a shower. He walks into the connected bathroom and turns on the hot water, as it's heating up he gets undressed, taking off his uniform and undergarments. Steam starts billowing up from the top of the shower stall, Jim checks his face in the mirror and sees that there are some cuts on his face, which he hopes will heal nicely and not leave a scar behind. He walks over to the shower and opening the door, steps into the shower, the hot water beginning to hit his body. He closes the door behind him and steps fully into the shower. The hot steamy water cascades over his slim smooth body, he lets out a soft sigh of content and a short moan of pleasure as the sweat and grime that is on his body starts washing off and down the drain.

He stands there in the water for a few moments before reaching over and taking the bar of soap off of the receptacle in the wall. Holding onto it with his hands he begins washing his body, making sure to get every inch of his body cleaned. As he's washing himself he's thinking back to the meld that he had with the Elder Spock from a now different universe and timeline. Even though Spock shared mostly the events that brought him to this timeline, he could feel a strong bond, not only of great friendship, but something a bit more intimate. Kirk has never had any attraction towards men, but he can't help now feeling some for Spock.

Once he has finished cleaning up, he rinses off the bar of soap before putting it back where he got it from. He rinses off his body, and turns off the water. He opens the shower door and cool air comes in and he shivers slightly, "brrrrr" he quickly grabs a nearby towel and closes the door. He dries himself off and wraps the towel around him, he opens the door and steps out onto the mat and dries his feet off. Just as he is doing that the door buzzer rings, "Enter he calls out from the room, walking towards the main cabin of the room.

The doors to Jim's quarters hiss open, revealing Commander Spock who had just came from his duty shift on the bridge, he steps inside the quarters with the doors closing shut behind him as Jim was walking into the room. "I am here as you have requested Captain."

Jim chuckles softly, "at ease, and please, call me Jim" he says walking towards one of the two chairs at the table in the room, serving as a little work area. Jim takes a seat in the chair and motions for Spock to sit in the other. "Please have a seat."

Spock takes a seat at the table across from Jim. "Yes, Captain. What is it that you wished to see me about?"

Jim takes a deep breath, "I figured that it was only fair for you to know about how I got back aboard the ship. Please meld with me to get the information." He wants to not only feel Spock's hands on his body, but it'll also be easier for the information to be passed on to him.

Spock raises a skeptical eyebrow but does as he wishes and melds with him, getting all of the information about what happened on Delta Vega. He also gets a surge of emotions from not only Jim, but also from the original meld with Spock Prime. He breaks the bond, a bit emotionally compromised and just sits back in silence; taking it all in. "I see" is all he says for now.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Jim speaks "I've already informed Starfleet Command of your counterpart's presence and location, they are sending a ship to pick him up." Jim gets up and places a soft but gentle hand on Spock's before walking to the bed area of his quarters. "Do you mind if I take this towel off and undress?" He asks Spock, being kind and considerate.


End file.
